Chocolate
by Aoko-neechan
Summary: Una tarde en la cocina de los Nakamori acompañados del chocolate y la lujuria. Mi primer lemon, sean benevolentes que soy nueva en esto de escribir cosas asi T.T


El humo inundaba la sala así como un delicioso aroma dulce y esponjoso

El humo inundaba la sala así como un delicioso aroma dulce y esponjoso. Por toda la casa se podía sentir el maravilloso olor de chocolate que volaba por el aire acariciando el rostro de una joven de 17 años que trabajaba de manera activa sobre la masa de su pastel de chocolate.

Echo un vistazo rápido a la tableta de que se derretía con la leche cremosa en un pequeño cazo. Cogió una cuchara de madera y removió un poco la mezcla. No pudo evitarlo y se llevo un poco del dulce a la boca.

Se lamió los labios y siguió amasando la pasta sobre la encimera cubierta de un polvo blanco, harina. Le dio la vuelta justo cuando alguien llamaba a la puerta. Miro la hora, las 16h00. Hoy llegaba antes de lo normal, pero cuando se trataba de chocolate, su visita llegaba siempre antes de lo debido.

Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, frente a ella estaba un joven de su edad, ojos azules y pelo castaño algo despeinado. Tenía una sonrisa esbozada en el rostro y una rosa blanca que ofreció a la jovencita de ojos azules. Ella la cogió algo sonrojada y lo dejo pasar.

- Que bien huele. ¿Realmente estas cocinando tu Aoko?

Ella frunció el ceño molesta pero no hizo caso. Paso a su lado embriagándose del delicioso aroma que el desprendía. Olor a canela y limón. Para comérselo. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y puso la rosa en un fino jarrón acompañada de otra. Sintió como el la seguía, nariz en el aire, guiándose del aroma a chocolate hasta la cocina.

El muchacho se sentó en una silla de la cocina y siguió mirándola. Hoy su amiga llevaba una falda corta holgada de color verde y una camiseta amarilla. Dios, que ganas tenía de arrancarle esa ropa y poderla mirar más detenidamente.

A su cabeza volvieron sus sueños y pensamientos más oscuros y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Realmente esa mujer era de lo más provocativa, con esos ademanes y gestos _tan_ sencillos e inocentes. Dios, era para hacerle de todo.

Observó como se llevaba la cuchara de madera a la boca y como su lengua recorría el objeto, devorando el líquido marrón que resbalaba por el. Inconscientemente se lamió los labios. Ella lo miro y sonrió. Volvió a introducir el objeto en el cazo y se lo dio al muchacho, haciéndole entender que quería que lo probase.

El mismo lamió el chocolate fundido, notando el sabor que ella había dejado al hacer lo mismo que el anteriormente, un maravilloso sabor a fresa que, combinado con el chocolate, no pudo hacer otra cosa que excitarlo e incitarle a seguir probando el manjar hasta que no quedó ni gota.

Ella lo miro y no empezó a sentir un extraño calor por su cuerpo y entre sus finas piernas. Ay Dios. Lo estaba logrando, la estaba haciendo volar, estaba logrando hacerla sentir desesperada por no tenerlo en ella como tantas veces soñaba.

Desde que tenía 10 años, Aoko Nakamori sentía una adicción increíble por su mejor amigo. No era amor, era adicción. Allá donde fuera lo veía, lo olía y lo sentía rondar alrededor suya. Era una adicción que con el paso de los años se había vuelto incontrolable hasta el punto de que los pensamientos más oscuros de su mente se revelaron y mostraron.

Cada noche luchaba por no pensar en el pero no podía. Recordaba cada una de sus palabras y expresiones y entonces se dormía, creando un nuevo hombre que la hacía ver las estrellas con sus gemidos y suspiros que solo ella le podía provocar. Esos gemidos que después salían de su garganta cuando el la besaba, la tocaba, acariciaba y lamía. Era tan excitante.

Notó como su sonrojo se intensificaba y volvió a su ocupación siendo observada detenidamente por su mejor amigo. El chico empezaba a notarse más caliente de lo habitual cuando estaba con ella. Era cierto que en más de una ocasión tenía que irse corriendo con algún pretexto por culpa de sus hormonas pero esta vez no podía ayudar, esas malditas hormonas habían tomado el control.

Se levantó y se acercó a ella. El olor a chocolate se mezclo con el de la mujer provocando que su cuerpo se derritiese. Ella no se había dado cuenta de su tan cercana presencia y seguía a lo suyo.

Kaito sonrió perversamente pero borró esa sonrisa. No podía permitir eso, no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amiga. Joder, desde esa distancia podía ver su blanco escote y hasta el comienzo de su sujetador morado.

- "Contrólate Kuroba."

Para tranquilizarse un poco, volvió a coger la cuchara de madera y hundirla en el dulce no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse por ello. Cada gesto que hacía le recordaba lo que deseaba hacerle. Sacudió la cabeza e introdujo la cuchara en su boca. La sacó y siguió lamiendo el objeto como si fuese una golosina. Aoko se dio la vuelta y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡¡Kaito Kuroba!! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡¡Espe…!!

Sus palabras se atragantaron cuando vio como la lengua de el seguía recorriendo el objeto. El maldito calor y la humedad de acoplaron entre sus piernas de nuevo y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro tremendamente abrasador haciendo que Kuroba la mirase algo sonrojado.

La jovencita volvió a su ocupación mientras el se acercaba lentamente a ella por detrás. Sus movimientos eran tan provocadores que al final sus deseos terminaron por tomar el control de su cuerpo y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. Le pareció increíble lo fina que era esta pero eso le gusto más aún.

Ella dejó de amasar para intentar darse la vuelta pero su además se desvaneció cuando el dejo caer sus manos sobre sus caderas provocativamente. Ella lanzó un "Ah" que a el le pareció de lo más provocativo.

Kaito extendió la mano y apagó el fuego que derretía el chocolate para dejarlo enfriar. Tenía algo planeado para el dulce y no iba a ser el de cubrir el pastel que ella preparaba para su cumpleaños. Iba a ser otro, mucho más interesante y placentero. Muy más placentero. Tuvo suerte de que ella no se diese cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Siguió tocándola y provocándola con caricias hasta poder oír un primer gemido salir de su garganta, eso le gusto. Miró el cazo y comprobó que ya no estaba caliente. Cogió un poco del líquido con el dedo e hico una raya en el cuello de su amiga, seguidamente acercó su lengua a ella y la lamió sin dejar rastro.

Aoko jadeó y se dio la vuelta mientras el la sentaba sobre la encimera. La chica cogió del dulce y lo colocó sobre los labios del chico que lamió sin pudor alguno recibiendo a cambio el gemido de el y su caricia por su cintura.

Kaito levantó la camiseta de ella y besó su ombligo mientras ella no paraba de suspirar. Subió hasta sus labios que no tardo en devorar con ímpetu introduciendo su lengua en su boca, la chica correspondió de la misma forma mientras apretaba el pelo de el entre sus dedos.

Deslizó sus manos por el pecho de el y desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa celeste. Uno de ellos se resistía a deslizarse por el agujero y ella gruñó impaciente rajando el material.

- ¿No impacientamos señorita Nakamori?

La voz de el había sonado irónica pero a la vez de lo más caliente haciendo que la temperatura subiera aún más en la cocina. La joven hizo una mueca durante un segundo, odiaba que el se metiera con ella por algo así pero sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando notó su falda subir por su pierna.

La prenda empezaba a retractarse hacia arriba con lentitud hasta que no la pudo subir más y se agachó ante ella teniendo las vistas de su cuerpo que siempre quiso. Se acercó lentamente pero ella lo levantó salvajemente y se levantó mientras lo empujaba la silla en la que había estado sentado minutos antes.

Puso una pierna a cada lado de las suyas y levantó su falda al mismo tiempo que flexionaba las rodillas y acabo sentada sobre su regazo quedando su pecho ante los ojos de el que disfrutó de la vista poniéndose muy _feliz_.

El joven adelantó sus manos para poderla tocar a su antojo pero ella lo sujeto a tiempo. Kuroba elevó la mirada algo fastidiado y se encontró con la mirada de autosuficiencia de Nakamori. Ella sonreía orgullosa de lo que estaba logrando.

- ¿Qué pasa señor "soy-el-mejor-mago-del-mundo"? ¿Necesitamos tocar para conocer?

Un increíble sonrojo se adueño de las mejillas del mago que apartó la mirada frustrado. Ella soltó una sonora carcajada que molestó aún más a su amigo de la infancia que cogió sus mejillas y la acercó con violencia para aprisionar sus labios.

Ella quedo callada mientras sus gemidos se perdían en la boca de el. Kaito se permitió el lujo de tomar un pecho de ella provocativamente recibiendo a cambio que ella abriera las solapas de su camisa que anteriormente había desabrochado y recorriese su pecho con un dedo.

Kaito logró alcanzar el objeto donde reposaba el chocolate y lo puso sobre la mesa que estaba junto a el. Cuando se separaron del acalorado beso, aprovechó y arrancó la camiseta de la mujer, excitándose aún más.

Ella vio el chocolate y se adelanto a los movimientos de el. Cogió el cazo y derramó un poco de su contenido sobre el pecho de el. Aún estaba algo tibio pero eso no importó al chico que estaba demasiado sorprendido por los gestos de ella. Realmente era una hentai de primera. ¡Y luego le decía pervertido! ¡Pero si ella era peor!

Sus pensamientos se apagaron cuando notó las manos de ella extender el dulce por su torso. Gimió sonoramente y ella sonrió aún más. Era tan fácil. Aoko sustituyo sus manos por sus labios y lengua para volver a besarle con más salvajismo.

El mago llevo sus manos hasta la hebilla del sujetador de la mujer y lo desabrochó con facilidad. Empezó a deslizar los tirantes por los brazos de ella mientras sus manos se ocupaban del cinturón de el.

La prenda de ella calló al suelo mientras el la pegaba a su pecho para provocarla más. Aoko sintió de nuevo la placentera humedad entre sus piernas y rodeo el cuello de el, permitiéndole disfrutar de sus curvas a través de su boca.

El joven se hartó de estar sentado y la tomó en brazos al mismo tiempo que la tumbaba sobre la mesa de madera, colocándose sobre ella pero apoyándose sobre sus codos y rodillas para no aplastarla.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. En esa posición se veía condenadamente atractivo. Demasiado como para no hacer nada. Deslizó sus manos por su pecho de nuevo mientras el se inclinaba sobre sus labios para lamerlos una y otra vez no pudiéndose resistir a su sabor.

Aoko introdujo sus manos por los pantalones de el, rozándolo provocativamente mientras rodeaba su cintura con las piernas, permitiéndole sentir el calor que le provocaban sus caricias haciéndole gemir sonoramente dentro de su boca para separarse de ella y seguir gimiendo con los movimientos que ella realizaba dentro de su ropa.

Cambiaron de posiciones y ella siguió toqueteándole. Se sentón sobre el y el sujeto sus caderas. Kaito hizo un movimiento que hizo que sus intimidades se rozaran y ella gritó de placer siendo acompañada por el.

Aoko se liberó de su agarre y bajo los pantalones del mago. Sonrió satisfecha y pasó una mano provocativamente entre sus piernas. Kaito no pudo evitar levantar levemente la cadera, pidiendo un poco más de ese roce pero ella quería ser mala y se tumbó sobre el volviéndole a besar. El aprovechó la oportunidad para deshacerse de la falda y las bragas de ella, dejándola a su merced.

La muchacha, al darse cuenta de su cambio de vestimenta, trato de taparse pero el fue más rápido y la volcó, colocándose de nuevo sobre ella. Sonrió perversamente mientras recorría todo su cuerpo con la mirada. Se acercó al pecho de ella y se entretuvo mordiéndolo y besándolo satisfaciéndose de sus gemidos y pequeños gritos cuando la lamió entre los pechos.

Ella hizo lo que el había hecho minutos antes y los despojó de sus boxer blancos. Notó a pequeña risa de el y como se acercaba a su oído para poderle hablar.

- Yo tenía razón. No tienes paciencia para nada Aoko. ¿Acaso quieres que terminemos ya?

- Me da igual lo que hagamos mientras te tenga a mi merced.

- ¿A si? Por lo que veo, la que esta debajo de mi eres tú.

- ¿Y?

La joven mordió levemente su mentón mientras sus manos volvían a viajar hacia donde se había atrevido a tocar segundos antes. La cara de Kaito paso de ironía a sorpresa y de sorpresa a placer. El hombre se derritió contra ella y quedó tumbado sobre Aoko. Mientras ella rozaba y acariciaba el mordía su cuello.

Estuvieron así por minutos. No parando en ningún momento hasta que el se liberó de sus manos terriblemente placenteras y abrió sus piernas, sorprendiéndola. Sus mofletes se tiñeron de rojo pero el color desapareció al sentir una ola de placer invadirla por dentro.

Gritó desesperada y empezó a acompasar el ritmo de las embestidas de el con sus caderas sujetadas por el mago. Gritó de nuevo al sentir como se derramaba dentro de su cuerpo, provocándole un agradable cosquilleo.

Se desplomó sobre ella respirando agitadamente. Después de reponerse de lo vivido durante esos minutos y ella acarició el rostro del chico que la miraba embelesado. Pilló el cazo de chocolate de nuevo y volvió a cubrir los labios de el con el dulce que no tardó nada en lamer.

- Se me olvidaba. – Su voz sonó dulce e inocente. – Ai shiteru, Kaito.

- Y yo a ti preciosa.


End file.
